What happens now?
by Marion Rocha
Summary: A year after season 8. Chloe is kidnapped and her son is alone. What would Jack Bauer do?
1. Prescott's call

**Chapter One**

Jack wake up with your emergency phone ringing. Just had this number a few people, and he did not recognize the number was calling.

– Who is this and how did you get that number? – He jump away from the bed not to wake the woman who stood beside him.

– _Can I talk to Jack, please? _– A child's voice answered from the other side.

Jack felt shaking inside.

– How did you get that number, kid?

– _Mom told me to call her friend Jack if she left the house without telling m_e – the six year old boy answer across the line.

_Chloe_, Jack thought. But what kind of problems could have her little son, to be urgent enough to call Jack?

– Prescott, right? It's Jack – Jack was already closing the buttons of his blouse and buttoning his pants – Where is your mom?

– _I don't know, I woke up to drink water and she's not here. She never goes out without telling me. And …_ – The boy thought for a moment before continuing – _the front door is open_.

Jack paused before walking out the door. _No. That couldn't be happening_.

– Okay, lock the door, and go to your room, ok? – Jack was about to descend the stairs in front of the house – You're in New York?

– _I'm already in my room. Yes, we live in New York, Jack_.

Jack looked at his watch, were two in the morning. He was in San Francisco, New York were probably five in the morning.

– Where is your father, kid? – Jack got into his car parked in front of the house of the woman with whom he had spent the night.

Prescott thought when was the last time he had seen his father.

– _I have not seen my father since he left ..._ – That same little child voice answered Jack.

– Morris left you? – Jack asked in surprise as the car started with.

– _Yes .. he and my mother fought a lot ... Jack?_ – The boy seemed to hesitate - _Where is my mom?_

– She'll be fine, Prescott, I promise you – Jack closed his eyes for a second. This couldn't be happening.

Has almost a year since he had disappeared. Do they still wants him so much to kidnap Chloe?

– _Jack, you're still there?_ – The boy asked with fear on the other side of the phone.

– Yes, I am, kid. Now you need to be very brave and do exactly what I say, okay?

– _Okay .._

– I want you to go to the computer from your mom.

– _Okay, just a minute_ – The boy left the room and walked into the bedroom of his mother. Then into the room. – _Jack, her computer is not here._

– Dammit – Jack whispered and slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

– Okay, back to your room. A friend of mine will go there to pick you up and take you to me, and then we'll find your mom, okay?

– _Why can't you come, Jack?_ – The boy asked with fear.

– I'm a bit far now, buddy. But that my friend, is also a great friend of your mother. You'll have to trust me, okay?

– _Alright ..._

– I want you to go to the closet and only go out if my friend repeat exactly what I say, ok? Don't go with anyone else.

– _OK, Jack._

**24242424242424242424**

**24242424242424242424**

Jack called the airline and booked a place in a half hour flight. He should get to New York around 6 hours.

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone. He needed to make a difficult call now.

The phone rang three times before the person answer on the other side.

– It's Jack. I need your help. They got her.

**2424242424**

**2424242424**

Ok guys, this is my first fanfic of 24. I hope you enjoy. I am Brazilian, so please, if I write something wrong, correct me.

I fixed things that were wrong, I think. If something else, please let me know.


	2. We'll bring her safely

**Chapter 2**

20 minutes later a man was coming in front of O'Brian's house. It was a white house with red tiles, totally out of Manhattan.

He checked the lock, was locked, as he expected. He held his weapon with both hands and threw all his weight against the door. Unopened.

_I'm getting old_, he thought, and a smile came to his lips. He threw his shoulder against the door again. The door opened this time. He put his gun in his hand and entered the house. He checked the room and the kitchen. Nothing strange. Went upstairs and opened the door of the first quarter of the hall. It was a room with royal blue walls. Had a small bed in a corner, and another a desk with a computer, probably as good as the man who used to work years ago.

This brought another smile to his lips. _Chloe_, he thought, probably less unhappy than the other man had thought earlier.

– Hey Prescott? - The man called looking around the room – Are you there?

The boy shook in the closet and tried not to make any noise.

– Hey, my friend Jack send me here - He put his gun in the holster – I'm a friend of your mother.

The boy held his breath. The man still had not said those exact words.

– Jack asked me to tell you a sentence. I'll repeat it and then you show up, right?

The man gave a small chuckle.

– Cubs sucks - he finally said and gave yet another giggle.

The man saw a little boy in his flannel pajamas out of the closet.

– Hey Buddy – The man walked up to him and knelt down and handed him a hand - my name is Tony.

The boy had a gaze full of fear and apprehension. He scratched his head and reached for the dark-haired man in front.

– I know you - he said still scratching his head - my mom has your photo.

Tony smiled. Made him happy to know that Chloe had presented him to her son. Even after all he had done.

But since he had made his agreement with the FBI, he had tried to get close to Jack and Chloe.

– Prescott Ok, I'll need a favor, right? – Tony said putting his feet again. He opened the closet, grabbed a suitcase that was in one corner and put on the bed of the boy – Put some clothes here and something that you find important, right? Shoes and socks as well.

The boy shook his head and walked into the closet. The man smiled. The son of Chloe was really lovely. He walked to the window of the boy's room and locked it, then pulled the curtains.

– I go into the bedroom of your mom and be right back, okay?

– Wait – the boy called when Tony was about to leave the room – What is your name again? – He asked a bit confused.

Tony smiled again.

– Tony ... – He thought for a time – You can call me Uncle Tony if you want.

– Sure – the boy muttered to himself, exactly as Chloe did at times, turned around and returned to the closet.

Tony went to Chloe's room, locked the window and closed the curtains. When he was leaving the room, noticed a frame near the bed of Chloe. It had a picture of him, and he was with Michelle. It hurt a bit to see this picture. He missed her so much.

Your phone vibrating rid of all thoughts. It was a message from Jack.

_I'm on the plane now. When I arrive, I'll call you. Keep him safe._

Tony made his way back to the boy's room. Prescott was just close the bag. Were almost six o'clock. And the day was already dawning.

– Uncle Tony – turning the boy whispered to him – My mother will be okay? – The boy said softly holding the tears that were about to stream down their cheeks.

Tony bent down again in front of the boy and looked at those blue eyes of Chloe.

– Hey – he said quietly – Me and Uncle Jack, let's bring her safely for you, right buddy? – before Tony could finish the sentence, he felt those tiny little arms tighten your neck.

He pulled the boy to himself. Prescott sank her head on Tony's neck and began to cry. Tony ran his hand on his back while the boy was in the midst of sobs.

– Calm down buddy – The man whispered to the boy – She'll be fine. Shhh.

After a few minutes and Tony drenched shoulder, the big blue eyes of little boy stopped crying.

– Ok kid. Are you hungry?

The boy nodded.

– We can grab a breakfast at McDonalds and then you can know my house, what do you think?

The boy thought for a second.

– I think it's okay.

– Okay .. – Tony grabbed him with one arm. And covered him with the comforter that was on the bedpost. With his free hand he grabbed the suitcase on the bed. The boy buried his head on the neck of Tony again and they left the house.

Tony opened the back door and threw the bag inside. He opened the passenger door and the boy sat on it, then he covered him with the quilt. He slammed the door and walked to the driver's side.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

Jack was sitting in his chair waiting for the plane takes off. He did not think a good idea to take a commercial flight. But he saw no other way to reach the east coast fast enough. He cursed a thousand times for being so far from New York. Checked his phone again, expecting a message from Tony.

After a few minutes all the passengers were already aboard. At three o'clock in the morning, it wasn't expected so many passengers. And some time later, the plane was leaving the ground.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

– Ok, champs, what you want to eat? – Tony said stopping at the drive thru.

– Pancake is good – The boy looked at the sun through the window.

– Orange juice? – Tony asked the boy.

– Grape.

Tony made his request and within 20 minutes the car was stopping in front of his house.

He walked to the door of the little boy, and handed him a paper bag.

– You can take this? – Tony asked as he opened the back door and took the suitcase.

– Of course – the boy grabbed the bag.

Tony grabbed the boy with his free hand and slammed the car door with his foot.

– You know – the kid was saying while Tony was carrying the garden – I can walk on my own feet ...

_He sounded exactly like Chloe_, Tony thought again.

– Not in your socks, kid.

Tony supported the suitcase on the floor and unlocked the door. He put the boy on the ground and the bag to the inside. The boy stood waiting for the reaction of Tony, holding the paper bag with both arms to his chest. The boy's blue eyes seemed to ask him what he should do now.

– Sit down buddy. We'll eat and then you will get some sleep, okay?

– And Jack?

– Well, Jack will take a few more hours to meet us. Now, sit back and enjoy your pancakes.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

– Nice cap – the boy pointed to the blue and red hat that was on the coffee table.

– You like it? – Tony probably had more half dozen Cubs's caps.

He took his hat on the table and placed the head of Prescott. Obviously it was big, falling on the boy's eyes.

– It was good on you – Tony laughed as he sat in his chair again – you can stay with it.

– Really? – The boy pushed his cap to make it out of his sight and his blue eyes looked at Tony – I've never watched a baseball game.

– Are you serious? – Tony said finishing his coffee – We have to change it, boy.

– Uncle Tony – The boy seemed to hesitate – You can take me to watch a game any day?

– Of course! – Tony was proud of himself – If your mother let, me and Uncle Jack, we can take you to Chicago to watch the next game of the Cubs, what do you think?

The boy seemed to think for a minute. Tony was afraid that he would be worried about Chloe again.

– Do you think she will let? – He asked worried – I never traveled without my mom.

– I'm sure she will let! – Tony smiled. The boy of six years was really amazing. Basically, he thought about Michelle again. If they had had that child, he would now probably a year older than Prescott. Maybe they were playing together now. Or maybe all this was not happening. But something kept him out of his thoughts for the second time that morning.

– Uncle Tony – Prescott was calling for the second time, when Tony finally looked into his eyes – Can I watch TV?

– Sure. But you have to get some sleep, right? – Tony walked over to him and fixed the cushions of the couch so he could lie down, then covered with the comforter and handed control of the television – I'll be right here when you wake.

The boy turned on the TV and went through some channels. A few minutes later he fell asleep, still with the Cubs cap on his head.

About three hours later Prescott woke up having a nightmare. He repaired the cap on his head again and looked around.

– Uncle Tony? – He began to worry – Tony?

– I am here, little man – Tony walked in the room – It's all right?

– I had a nightmare – said the boy sitting on the couch – Jack already here?

– Not yet kid ... A few more hours. You want me to sit there with you? – He offered with a sweet smile.

The boy only nodded.

Tony walked over to the couch where the boy was sleeping and sat down. Then he pulled that little boy with blue eyes so bright and a cap much larger than he, for himself. The boy closed his eyes and his head landed on the chest of Tony as he covered him with the quilt.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

Here we go, guys. If something are wrong, please let me know and I'll fix. Let me know if you like it, or are not. Should I post the next chapter in a few days. Thank you for read.


	3. Where the hell is Jack Bauer?

**Chapter 3**

Chloe blinked. One, two, three times. Her eyes began to defogging and she tried to move. Her pulse was arrested and when she pulled made a metallic noise. She tried to pull over.  
_Where the hell am I?_  
She sat and passed a hand over her face. She felt her hand wet. It was blood of her own head. She blinked a couple more times and felt her head throbbing. She looked around and saw no one. She was locked in a room with a maximum of two square meters. With dark walls, a heavy door, and only one yellow light in the room. Without window. No output, only one door, which was probably being watched from outside.  
She sighed and tried to get her thoughts. _Where is Prescott?_ It was the first thing that came into her head. If these bastards hurting her son, she didn't know what she could do. _What they want from me?_ It was the second thing that came into her head. She wasn't even the director of CTU anymore. She was just an analyst. _What I'm working on now? Come on Chloe! Think! _Nothing major came to her head. In fact, she was working with nothing at the moment. No national security issue. Nothing that they might want information. _Have they got the wrong person? _She tried to think of someone in CTU could be working on something important, and that could have been confused with her. _Nobody. OK. Who are 'they'?_ Some terrorist cell? Some drug cartel? _No. Dammit. Not this._ And then an idea came into her head. Maybe she knew who they were and what they wanted with her.  
A few minutes later, she heard footsteps near the door. A tall, thin man with red hair entered the door and closed it behind him.  
– Ms. O'Brian, I see you are awake – The man walked toward her. He had a strong accent, was definitely not American.  
– What do you want from me? – Chloe asked with fear. In fact, she preferred not to know, but this would not happen.  
– I think you know very well what we want – The man's voice was calm, and each time he took a step toward Chloe, she cowered more.  
– I will not betray my country, if that's what you want.  
– Ms. O'Brian, you know that we will not ask you betray your country.  
– No? What do you want then? I have no information that would be useful for you. – She had, she knew she had.  
– Are you sure? I assured my superiors that you had. – The man kept his voice calm and stopped to get closer to Chloe.  
– Who are you? – Chloe muttered.  
The man ignored the question.  
– Chloe ... – The man said softly – You better say what we want to know now. Otherwise you will start feeling pain. And I'm pretty sure you do not want feel pain.  
– What do you want? – Chloe screamed as few tears down her cheeks.  
– We want to know where Jack Bauer is.

**242424242424242424  
242424242424242424**

– Come on boy! Uncle Jack is waiting for us ... – Tony knocked again on the bathroom door – And I'm sure you're hungry.  
– I'm almost ready, Uncle Tony.  
– You said it five minutes ago.  
– Ok, I'm ready – The boy of six years, left the bathroom. When he opened the door a hot steam went out with him.  
– Okay, put your coat and shoes ok?  
Tony walked into the room, put your computer in a backpack and his gun in the holster. Prescott put on her coat and shoes, and went over to where Tony was.

**24242424242424  
24242424242424**

Jack was leaving the airport. Carrying only his purse. He took the phone from his pocket and entered the same number who had entered earlier.  
– _Almeida _– Tony said starting the car.  
– It's Jack.  
– _Hey ..._  
– I'm leaving the airport.  
– _We're leaving home now.  
_– _It's Uncle Jack? _– Prescott said looking at Tony with his blue eyes. Tony smiled at him and nodded.  
– Uncle Jack? – Jack asked confused.  
– _Yeah _– Tony has replied with a smile – _I_ _see you in 10._

**2424242424242424  
2424242424242424**

– How many times I have to say 'I don't know where Jack Bauer is'?  
– Chloe… – said the man with patience – We both know, you know where Mr. Bauer is. You just need to say where he is, and we will let you go without hurt you.  
Chloe thought.  
– Ok, if I told you where Jack is, you let me go?  
– That's right.  
– No way! – She screamed – I don't know where Jack is!  
The man walked a few steps close to her and slapped her face.  
– We do not like lies, Ms. O'Brian. What do you think of skipping the part of the staging? I know you know where Jack Bauer is. And you know that you know where Jack Bauer is. So stop this bullshit and tell me just where he is!  
Chloe felt a little blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. And some tears fall through her eyes again. She couldn't bear to stay there much longer.  
– I don't know where he is!  
– Chloe, we can do it my way or your way.  
– I really don't know where he is ... – Chloe cried.  
– Your way it is.  
The man let out of her handcuffs. Grabbed her by her waist, and put her over his shoulder. Chloe tried to move her feet, but he was holding her two feet together. He walked her to the door and came out carrying her on his shoulder.


End file.
